Percy’s Letters
by stlryanscrr11
Summary: Annabeth graduates early to head off to College. Percy being the sap he is writes her letters. Mortal AU. Percabeth
1. The Letter

August 15th, 2017

Dear Annabeth,

Hello. As you can tell I am writing you a letter :D My mom told me that you would think this is romantic and cute, so naturally, I waited until she believed I wouldn't and have stole her idea. (Also side note, sorry about the blue crumbs in here. Writing takes a lot of effort with dyslexia, and therefore energy. Sugar as you once explained breaks into some gluecoast thing that gives me energy.) I miss you so much already wise girl. I can't believe it's only been a week since you went off to college in Chicago to become an architect. Blackjack misses you too. He said that you spoiled him more than I did. Silly horse. Honestly sometimes I think he can actually talk to me. I've taken to coming out to camp to ride the horses a lot more since you left. It almost feels like I'm flying. Like I could fly right to you on the back of Blackjack. Of course a horse can't fly... oh my. See what I did babe? Oh yeah. Me mssiing you. Shit. Broke my lead again. Why do they make the lead so flimsy? It's like they're trying to piss you off. Anyways. I decided that I will write you a letter twice a month until you're back for the summer. The contents of today's letter: Percy's musings.

a. I wonder what your Greek Architecture class is like. I know we shared a facisnation with their mythology. Are their amfitheatres or whatever that's called as cool as the Mini bull thing? Minotaur I think.

b. Are your teachers nice to you? I would love to meet them someday when I come and visit, (trust me I'll visit). I heard you were trying to join Honors Congress (try hard). I hope that goes well. Honestly I don't even know what that means though soo. Do people just actually tell the truth unlike our government? Congress but with honor? See. I don't knwo.

c. I love you

d. My brain is usually devoid of any meaningful thoughts, but I do come up with some delightflu tangents sometimes. Like how yesterday Grover dared me to eat 20 cookies by myself. Obviously I did. Like, who can't eat 20 cookies in oen sitting. It's pretty easy if you ask me.

e. My handwriting is crap. As I'm sure you've noticed you can hardly read the scribble, (although you've had tons of practice). Oh shoot. Just fixed a word. Dam eraser (from your trip to the Hoover dam:D) is missing so I can't erase anything. My dyslexia today has bnee our of wack. It feels like I'm trying to solve 12-5x6 matrices in Precalc at the same time. That stuff is hard. Not nearly as cool as the movie either. Like when you learn you're going to be studying a matrix, you get excited. Till you leanr how tedious the problmes are. Also shouldn't end a sentence on are, and this should've been another letter, like from the alphabet. So I'll just skip the letter f.

g. Googley moogley there was this huge eagle today on my way to work. (It is currently 12:55 Am) I felt like it could've come down and taken me away to eat me. (No I will not go to bed.) I wonder if the giant eagle has a wife/husband because that would mean baby giant eagles. And more and more giant eagles. Then the whole world would be ruled by the giant eagle named Fred and his wife big Bertha. It would be a ruthless dictatorplane. (Get it... because they're birds.. and they fly not swim.. so plane not ship) . . . (No? Okay:( )

h. Time. A social construct if I ever knew something to be one. The falseness of the truth of time is hiding like a fox in the bushes

i. That was my attempt at sounding educated. Did it work?

j. Paul is finally starting to act like he's apart of the family instead of intruding which is nice, but also a little scary. Like it'll never be the same y'know. Never just me and Mom again. (Yes I did notice it should be Mom and I, and yes i left it to annoy you). I don't know how to feel. I wish I could hug you. You were always the best about sorting out my emotions.

k. Did you know that studying kinda sounds like students-dying...

l. I am excited that you were able to graduate a whole year early, but it does make me miss you so much more. You're hours away, and I can't just drive up there any time that I want. Although I wish I could. Ugh. This sucks.

m. Whales that are born are almost 13,000 pounds. Like what? That's insane.

n. Did you know that the US is only like 1/4 of the age of England. Like wow.

o. Poseidon's kids could control water with their minds. How lit would that be. Am I right? I mean that would lead to so many possibilities, like not having to get up to get a drink. Cleaning the bathroom like in Fantasia. That would make everything so awesome.

p. I think it's crazy that I can pour out the images and emotions in my mind onto a page with some black liquid only using 26 squiggly lines and somehow make you feel with me and see with me and imagine with me. Uncanny (I had to look that word up in a thesaurus)

q. I like your hair. I think it was one of first things I noticed in 6th grade. We were assigned random seats in third hour. Social studies class. That's the day I knew luck was on my side. Probably one of the only days if I'm honest. But I was sitting at my desk. Minding my own business when boom. My life changed forever with these luscious curls bouncing in front of my face. You had sat directly in front of me. (I may have a small thing for hair. Especially yours.)

r. The first time I realized I was crushing on you, was about 24 hours later when you sat down not in front of me and I searched frantically till I found your tell tale curls. You had braces and this goofy shy little grin when your friends made you laugh.

s. I love you.

t. I remember the first time we made eye contact, (how we didn't make eye contact before that I don't know. I was staring at you as much as possible and you apparently were also looking at me) I think I almost died a little on the inside. Of joy and hope and romantic notions I could only dream of happening. I think I smiled the rest of the week nonstop.

u. You. Wow. What to say. How Can I put my thoughts of my Annabeth onto a page? Let's start with what I know. Thought broken friendships and betrayals by those who were supposed to be family you have developed an anxiety disorder. Something I wouldn't trade for the world because those experiences made you who you are: broken. Something is beautiful about stained glass. Broken pieces that have been rearranged to make a beautiful picture. More beautiful than perfect paint on a whole window. We're both so broken is poetic. I can't imagine trying to be perfect for someone. We both know we suck, but we're helping each other through it. We've both grown since the day I texted you at 3 am telling you that I liked you. (To which you replied, "Ok." That's mean. Of course after I clarified and told you three more times you decided that you could tell me that you liked me too.) and from the days where both of us were too nervous to talk to each other past: "Hello." "Hey" "I like your shirt" "Oh, thanks." Growing even past the days where I was too nervous to ask my mom if we could hang out almost every day that I wanted to (sooo everyday) we've grown through trials and celebrations. I still look at the picture of us at prom everyday. But I also think about how you were suicidal just a couple months ago. Oh how we've grown. How you've grown. You started this cute small little snarky sixth grader, and have evolved into this beautiful elegant... short snarky college freshman. ;) I was lucky to have met you, luckier to have caught your eye, and the luckiest to have gained your affection. Something I don't deserve. That's one of the things I love most about our relationship. We both know the other doesn't deserve our love, yet we give it wholeheartedly despite our brokenness.

v. My mom won't let me sleep in your dorm room even if your roommate would let you, (How is Haneen? You told me she was from the Middle East. Is she westernized, or old fashioned?) I think she has a point, if we were in the same room with a bed in it, I think we would find ourselves there in an... interesting position. So yeah. My mom has a point, but doesn't mean I don't want to cuddle to sleep with you every single gosh darned day.

w. When do you come home again? I think 4 weeks is way too long. You're basically like water for me, and you can't survive past 2 weeks without water. So I'll be dead when you get back, (emotionally at least. I am excited to FaceTime you everyday and write you these letters and just, be cute and romantic.

x. We've both broken quite a few bones, you've broken your arms, and I've broken my leg and wrist. We seem to have bad luck, I guess I used all mine up in meeting you. Or maybe I still have some saved up so I can marry you:D

y. Why can't we be married already? I know we're both still seventeen, but, like we have a way healthier relationship than a lot of married couples I know. So I've been working on creating a teleportation device, but you're smarter so you should help me. That way, we could still see each other every day. Sounds like a plan

z. I love you

Yours **Truly** ,

Percy Jackson

P. S. What does ps stand for?


	2. Our Future

Sept. 25, 2018

Dear Annabeth,

Hey! I'm glad you appreciated all of my letters from last year. I was hoping it would make your days a lot better. I miss you so much. So much so, I've currently stopped listening to the angsty stuff I love to be melancholy (thank u thesaurus). So yeah. I've found some good people that reflect my mellow mood like The Lone Bellow and Johhnyswim. You should check them out sometime. I think you'd like them. Anyways I'm glad you were able to be so successful last year with all that smart person stuff you did. You're right though, college does take a lot of time and make you super busy. We hardly get to talk on the phone and it makes me really sad. But lets not talk about sad things. Lets talk about happy things. Our Anniversary is coming up! November 15th(the new anniversary since you know. I was a really bad boyfriend the first time around. It took you breaking up with me to get my shit together, but I can proudly say my shit is much more organized). Anyyywayyys topic of todays letter: our future.

Future. I really don't have many passions. All I can think of right now are my moms cookies, Fortnite, and well…you. I don't really plan on becoming a streamer or a professional cookie eater soooo that leaves me with you. Because don't the smart people all say that you chase your dreams and your passions? Speaking of dreams I had this really interesting one last night about you and me and a beach house and my dress shirt and… yeah. I promise I don't always dream of you in so little clothes, but can you blame me? You're hot 😉 My favorite thing to think about when I miss you is that fact that college is only like four years and one day I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with you. Which is like idk 60 years? But yeah. I'm so So sO excited to wake up next to you every single freaking day (sometimes scantily clad *thesaurus*). Sorry again. But I'm and 18 year old boy who has not kissed his girlfriend in like 2 weeks. So my thoughts wander… sue me. I like to think of our Children. (I still say that Maximus is a badass name. You watched gladiator right? "my name is maximus decimus aurilius command of the armies of the north. Husband to a murdered wife. Father to murdered kids. I will have my revenge in this life or the next!) Besides just the names though (Max for short?), I like to imagine how they will be a combination of us. Something so completely you, but also unmistakably me. Perfect. That's what that sounds like to me. Honestly I want to have a girl first. Yeah yeah yeah. Laugh it up. But I want a daughter. My baby girl. She'll be so beautiful. She'll have your hair and my eyes and your nose and my cheekbones and your chin. She'll be my baby. I can't wait to scare off all of her potential suitors. I can't wait to hear her call me daddy and hug me close. I can't wait to comfort her when she falls and scrapes her knee. I could wait a little longer to bust some ass when she gets hurt by a stupid boy. I want her. Maybe we could name her Denver. That's a pretty name. Denver Marie Jackson. I can see her now. Next we'll have a boy of course. He'll be smart like you and strong like me. We'll go to all the games you don't want to together. We'll be the best of friends. He'll come to me when he needs advice with girls, and I'll tell him its God's providence that any man should be able to find a woman who'll love him. Nah. JK. I'll teach him all of my tricks that I used to get you. Because lets be honest. I in no way deserve to be friends with you let alone your husband (*sigh* one day *dreamy smile*). I'll give him piggy back rides and teach him how to ride horses and kick a soccer ball and throw a baseball. When he grows up a little bit he'll grow to be super protective of his older sister Denver. He'll probably end up looking up to her boyfriends (that I have vetted first). Oh my gosh I am so so so ready to have kids with you. Lets do it😉 We'd have as many more kids that you wanted, or that you know, kinda just happen.

Our family. The Jacksons. We'd set the example for the friends of our kids on what a family is supposed to look like. Big, messed up, loyal, unified, and loving unconditionally. They'll come over and see how gross and affection you and I will be. They'll see how much I'm involved in my kids life loving on them and disciplining them too. I can't wait to be the cool dad:D I'll tell even more corny jokes than I do now. (I just watched a documentary on beavers… it was the best dam show I've ever seen).

You being a mom. If that isn't the best thought I've had all day, then I must have come up with something truly amazing. You're going to be the best mom with all your wisdom. I swear its like I'm dating a 40 year old woman in the body of a very nice 18 year old college student. You'll be appropriately firm and affectionate. And we'll teach out kids how to properly view and treat women. I love you. I think I forget to say that sometimes, and I'm sorry that I don't say it more, but thinking about you being the mother of my children just stirs up these emotions in me. I can't explain it. I'm filled with this sense of pride just from my day dream. I can't believe how lucky I am to have landed a gal like you.

Jobs. I was going to write about our jobs but.. nahh work is gross. I'm lazy.

Sex. Now that's something I am for sure looking forward to in the future. Like it is stupid hard not trying to seduce you every time I see you( because lets be real. I'm irresistibly attractive.) I can't wait for there to be no restrictions on what we're allowed to do or think about each other. Because I feel really guilty every time I think about you in an inappropriate way:/ But the fact that I get to live with you and see you every day. I won't continue with my train of though for sake of my sanity.

Old Age. That certainly was a jump wasn't it. I kinda skipped a large portion there in the middle, but I can imagine us being a super old couple that's been dating since the seventh grade. I can imagine our grandkids calling you Momo or something cute and old, and me doc or something witty. We'll be cool and fun and we'll spoil them rotten and show up to their birthday parties with fun gifts and take them on amazing trips to historic places. We'll teach them culture and fun. We'll be an example of how God in the middle of a relationship is the best way to remain together. We'll be iconic.

Well that's enough musings for now… I'll see you soon? I bought tickets for fall break soooo :)

With much love,

Percy

P. S. Call me when you get this?


End file.
